galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Julienian Articles
The Julienian Articles was a peace treaty document that signifyed the end of the Second War of Madagascar & Africa. They were written by Maurice, who took sentences Julien told him to write down on it. There are actually 5 different copys. The original, first one, is on display at the Madagascan museum in Wolfenstein, the second one is in the possession of Julien himself. The third is in the hands of the dead African Empire, the fourth is owned by Bart Sampson & the fifth is hidden down in the treasure temple of the Juliens. Second War Battle of Africa Plot to assassinate Julien XIII Signage Inscription '' Since the dawn of history & mankind, the human race has been at war & suffering. The superpowers of the planet of Eris have been causing a stir of unrest that has created this huge rage between the two. Ever since Thaddeus Madagascar & Alexander Africa had established Madagascar & Africa, many Madagascans have been at risk of being threatened by angered Africans.'' '' This war should never have happened, it was a waste of time & the wrong approach to resolving the Erian Conflicts. I, myself, Julien XIII, has experienced this horrible storm that has brewed around Eris. I've lost a colonel & a diver in my navy & I have suffered losing my father years ago, which is possibly what started this whole war.'' '' But what started this war, gentlemen? I say guilt, I say shame. The reasons why this war started have been going on since the year 95. It was the Africans who provoked us, pushed our limits. They came in to our lands illegally & broke our laws. Why would they do this, gentlemen? There are a million horrible reasons why they chose to do so, the most ridiculous reason I can think of would be my sixth. The 5 main reasons, all one word, I can conclude they did so is because of hatred, bias, prejudice, discrimination & stereotypes, the evils of humanity & morality. Most Africans are immorally insensitive when it comes to discussion about Madagascans. Africans always run on a discriminatory belief that is told to be sacred by the gods of Mount Othrys in Mount Amazon, this belief is told to be a code of society. This code, gentlemen, is the belief & assumption, that most Africans never doubt, the assumption that all Madagascans are evil. That all Madagascans lie. That all Madagascans are senseless, immoral beings that have to be punished. I'm here to tell you gentlemen & every man & woman on this planet of Eris, Madagascan or African, the truth about these Erian empires. For starters, the truth is that Madagascans aren't cruel or evil or immoral. Even some of the meanest officials in the empire still have some goodness within their souls & we are actual human beings with emotions. This truth also runs deep in Africa. Not all Africans are like the ones Madagascans have stereotyped on basic assumed facts. These opinions only represent the African image towards Madagascar. Most Africans, like the former lord, Clemson, fit the exact image that Africans are stereotyped for. However, the nicest African can fit the image of the happiest Madagascan alive, which reveals that not all Africans are the exact same resemblance of their government. Many Africans are also truly kind beings whose lives have been shadowed by their hatred towards Madagascar. This fact is true, Lord George of Africa, the lord before Clemson, was one of the greatest lords in Africa in the Madagascan's opinion. George of Africa was one of the Africans, who believes a code that the rest of the empire shuns them for. This code is the belief that the African beliefs are wrong, that there is a real soul in the Madagascan Empire. Anyone who believed this was pushed away from society, considered an outcast at the least, while the most horrible punishments assigned by the government were accusing the believer of heresy & having the crime punishable by death.'' '' One more thing, gentlemen, before I quit, why did most Africans kill themselves in this war? For loyalty, loyalty for a lie. This powerful lie sent hundreds, thousands of soldiers & innocent civilians to heaven or hell, at least 45% of them being Madagascan soldiers. The African Empire's government, ruled by Clemson, spread this lie. If we wonder where this war started, we can say that it was the Battle of Mount Madagascar, but what led to that? If there was one event prior to this war, possibly even before I was crowned, could cause such a fight? Some may say the crash of Bart Sampson's spaceship, Julien XII's death, but I say that it was back when the one event in African history clicked & locked Madagascar into it's timeline again. The coronation of Clemson & the hiring of the Julien Murder Strike Team, bearing four murderers, Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde was what started this whole thing. The problem with war is that it damages the economy, the government & the foundations of the empires involved & in this particular case, it wreaks havoc while creating a larger empire. You gentlemen know what I will say: The Battle of Africa, the last battle of the Second War, has been won by the Madagascans, this means that at the end of this war, Africa will no longer be an empire, it'll be a Madagascan territory. The war will end at the end of this treaty & once it has been signed by everyone present here today, on this May 3, 851, 14:37.'' '' & so it becomes necessary to dissolve all bands of conflict at the end of a time of suffering & upon the signage of this treaty, the land & empire that called itself Africa in the name of Sir Alexander will become part of the empire of Madagascar. These truths are held to be self evident & all men are created equal, with the freedoms of never ending life, liberty & pursuit of happiness. & so, we bid Africa farewell & look on to hope for the best of the next & forever lasting generations during the reigns of lords named Julien in the Madagascan Empire'' Meanings Category:Julien family Category:Madagascar Category:Africa Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Eris